


Incomplete

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Anger, Angst, Coping, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, follows the game plot, just a bunch of dumb teens and young adults trying to save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: Cloud and his team discover posters claiming something bold: CHROME ANIMALIA WANTED 2 MILLION GIL FOR TREASON AND ARSONY.Seeing the glowing of her eyes in the pictures, Cloud notes she might be an ex-SOLIDER and have some idea of the whereabouts of Sephiroth.They find the strange woman at a bar in the remaining slums of Midgar, and she agrees to join them. However it seems she bears a sad past that she is unwilling to delve into. She mentions a brother...who was she and what brought her to them?She finds herself bonding with the group one by one, and all the while dealing with the end of the world. Will Chrome find peace in her life? Will she end up staying with the team or betraying them? Will she find the strength to make herself feel less incomplete?





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of the slums was one that you couldn’t easily forget, and it brought back waves of unwelcome nostalgia to Cloud’s team. It now consisted of a strange creature named Red XIII, who was staying in the outskirts of the city to avoid looking suspicious.

It had been difficult to hide here with Shinra operatives on high alert, searching every barren alley of the ruins of a city. With the information regarding Sephiroth, a heavy smog of emotion filled the team to its very core. The alien creature that had consumed his form was enough to make the bags under the leader’s eyes even darker. With exhaustion and very little spirit left, they had decided to take a lead and pursue information.

Claims of an ex-SOLDIER hopping from bar to bar across the continents had lead them to the right spot at the right time. Cloud had deduced that if anyone would know the whereabouts of a fellow ex operative, it would be the woman in question.

Chrome Animalia, a strange name for a soft looking face. She seemed eager and happy in her wanted posters, it had raised quite a few eyebrows as to why such a bounty was placed on her head…nearly 2 million gil and rising. Several posters had been slammed over old copies, revealing a steady increase in price. Whispers and rumors had indicating she was dangerous and could control beasts around her with just a stare of her glowing green eyes. Her maroon hair blazed like fire and her skin glimmered like smoldering coals. While the team took the information with a grain of salt, they fully intended to interrogate such an interesting and strange lady.

The rival bar of Tifa’s once glorious establishment was a welcome sight, even if it had once been sneered at for its mimicry of talent. They cautiously entered the smoky bar, and eyed the crowd. A droning tone was playing over the radio, the entire place felt like a fire hazard waiting to happen. Neon signs barely kept things visible. Three men sat at a table, mindlessly nursing their glasses while they pondered their next card move in a sloppy game of poker.

Sure enough, a woman looking to be no older than 20 was leaning over the bartop, head next to the stein she so tightly clutched. Her skin was sepia bronze, and her hair was a deep maroon. Remnants of drool edged the corners of her plump lips. She wore a black leather jacket that was saturated with decals, the most notable being a large Adamantoise roaring upon the back. Her shirt was white and sleeveless, with a dainty peridot-colored swirl curling down towards her navel. Bright green pants sat at her wide hips. Upon each ear were three glimmering stones…which looked suspiciously like materia. A matching necklace dangled between her breasts.

“This is seriously the person that Shinra is chasing for 2 million gil?” Barret harshly whispered as he pointed to Chrome.

“Don’t talk so loudly.” Cloud muttered as he began to think of ways to pursue the situation at hand. He approached, and noted the heavy stench of alcohol clinging to her clothes. She seemed so peaceful, and yet the blonde could see that there were streaks upon her face from tears. Carefully he cleared his throat and with a jolt, the woman reached into her pocket and flipped a gun out. “You’ll never take me alive!!” She gasped before realizing that the man standing next to her intended no harm. Her face relaxed and she groaned, “Shit kid don’t do that to me! What’s your deal?” Her voice rang with a strange twang, not an accent of a location nearby.

It was obvious she was still intoxicated. Her voice was heavy and slurred. She could barely sit straight. Cloud caught her eyes and noted a familiar glow. “So it’s true, you are an ex-SOLDIER.”

“Yeah? And what of it?” She mumbled as she tried to drink from her empty glass. Annoyed, she slammed it down almost to the point of the glass cracking. “What’s the big idea? Come on! What do I pay you for?”

Cloud inched closer to her and huffed, “Could you focus on our conversation please?”

“Oh jeez.” Tifa shook her head as she scrunched the skin of her nose between two fingers, “I better step in.” She pressed Cloud’s chest and smiled softly as she made herself visible to Chrome.

Chrome’s eyes softened. Her shoulders relaxed a little bit. She shifted herself a bit and smirked, “You’re pretty cute. I feel like…I’ve seen you before.”

“You might have if you came to my bar. It was at the other side of town but…” She hung her head.

“Yeah…Shinra’s cooperate assholes decided to come in and wreck the place…trying to find this rag-tag group of heroes. They’re something else. I’d like to meet those idiots and shake their hands.” Chrome chuckled.

Tifa stretched out her hand and Chrome blinked in shock just as she started to take a swallow of her next drink. “Are you kidding me? Well I’ll be damned.” She shook Tifa’s hand firmly and saluted. “I’m Chrome Animalia. The one and only. The cops are searching for my ass too. I don’t stay at places long. You guys caught me at just the right time it seems.”

“We need information.” Cloud interrupted but Tifa sighed. “Ignore him. He’s grumpy.”

“I can see that.” She lifted her eyebrow as she felt a large force sit next to her. Barret was now at her right side. She glanced at his arm nervously and sheepishly grinned before putting her firearm away. “What did they call you guys…Snowballs?”

“AVALANCE.” Barret corrected. She nodded slowly, still gulping away at the pale drink. “And we were hoping you could tell us a few things.”

“Mmm I guess so…seeing as you guys intend to bring down them dickweeds as much as I do.” Chrome shrugged. She lightly punched Barret’s oversized muscles, “Alright big guy what you wanna know from this lil’ ol lady?”

“We wanna know if you’ve seen a man with long white hair and a massive sword lurking around.” He huffed as he felt himself shift a little from her hit.

Chrome stared into the glass and thought. Her eyes focused for a minute. “You know it’s funny…back at the academy when me and my brother were training to be SOLIDERS they kept saying stuff about this weird guy. A real pro. Could do any kind of job, and was a cold killer. Sounds just like the guy you described. By the planet what was his name…Sariah? Septimius?” She struggled trying to pronounce it.

“Sephiroth.” The name brought everyone silence.

After a while, Chrome became uncomfortable. “You guys act like you’re talking about a funeral.”

Cloud chimed, “The turks…I’m sure you’re aware of them? Special operatives working under the president himself?”

“Yeah those are the guys who want my head of a silver platter. I didn’t get along with them too well on graduation day.” Her eyes almost seemed to glow brighter with memory.

“They don’t like us either.” Barret crossed his arms. His face was stony and eyebrows knit. He turned to her, “If you’re as dangerous as Shinra is saying you are, you’d fit with our group perfectly!”

“Sure why not?” Chrome told with a shrug, turning around completely in her chair.

“It’s not like I’m doing anything interesting. Just trying to live day to day at this point. What’s a wild goose chase gonna hurt?” She finally started to look more at the blonde leader and huffed, “So you got infused with that crap too huh? I wonder how come we never saw each other…different division maybe?”

“I don’t really like to talk about it.” Cloud hung his head low. Tifa held Chrome’s arm and whispered, “Sorry about him…he’s been having a hard time.”

“Shit…” Chrome sniffed, “We’ve all had it rough. Every last one of us.” She cocked an eyebrow at Barret who was slamming his hand on the counter, demanding a drink from the cowardly bar tender. “And this guy?”

“Old friend. Has an adopted daughter. Been through a lot.”

“I see how he likes to handle his problems.” She mused, the snark heavy in her tone. She nudged him a little and put a finger to his lips, “Quiet!”

“Man you’re a damn fool if you think that can make me stop!” He snorted towards her. “Miss flimsy gun.”

She sneered, “Not everyone can have a giant gun attached to their arm! I’ve got a bigger boy than that one. But this…” She unveiled a knife, not very large but still intimidating. It radiated energy, “This is my friend.”

“A pocket knife? Shit you’re drunk ain’t you?” Barret chuckled.

She shook her head, “Maybe a bit but you’d be surprised what I can do with this baby.” She put it away and the tension of the room dissipated. “Welp…” She leaped from the stool onto the ground, still a bit wobbly. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go find a spot to put our heads at. Where are you lot headin; to?”

“We just got done with getting information at the chocobo ranch.” Cloud told and Chrome’s eyes lit up.

“The chocobo ranch? You think we could swing by that deal?”

“Uh…I guess?”

“Yes! I will join y’all then.” She wiggled slightly, and then composed herself.

“I wanted to stop by my old place…see if we could get some info there.” Barret mentioned.

“And there’s also the leads we got pointing to Gold Saucer. After we helped the troops at Fort Condor they slipped us that tidbit.” Tifa told, almost excitedly.

“Regardless of where we head to next, we have to get out of this city. We have the rest of our team waiting for us.”

Chrome hiccuped and held tightly onto Barret as he stood up, “Great let’s go meet em…”

“You sure you’re okay?” The burly man questioned.

She vigorously nodded. “Oh yeah just peachy.”

* * *

 

Cautiously, the party left with their newly acquired member. However, as they were starting to finally reach the end of town a group of shinra corp members was blocking the path.

“Aw shit.” Barret told, aiming his arm towards one of them. Chrome noted them to have canine beasts by their sides and tapped his gun with her hand, “Let me handle this one.” She gurgled as she sloppily made her way to the front. The enemies raised their weapons at her but she stuck her hands up. With a swift motion she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a whip. She slapped it down, and started to whistle a tune to the beat she had started.

Within seconds the beasts were growling, and turned against their masters. They leapt up and started to attack the men, tearing through their armor. “It won’t be like that for long! Come on!” She yelled as she ran towards the fence that blocked them from freedom. The rest of the team followed suit and climbed the barrier, escaping just as the troops were getting control back of their animal companions.

“What in the world was that?” Cloud questioned with a twinge of impressed flair in his tone.

“That was Beastmastering!” Chrome told, digging her thumb into her clavicle, “Daddy had it, granddaddy had it and I inherited it. Long Animalia family trait…goes way back. I used it to help round up critters on my old farm!”

“Farm…” Tifa pondered. “Where is your farm?”

“Right there!” She pointed to a spot that was obviously part of the city now, way off in the distance. “that’s where it was.”

“Damn…” Barret told, “Shinra is taking shit from people left and right.”

“The company was just starting. They starved our land and then forced us to sell it. We were thrown into the slums after that.” She sighed, “And if I keep talking much about it I’m gonna need to get to another bar.”

 

* * *

 

As they approached a sandy plateau on the edges of the city, Chrome perked up upon seeing two figures sitting upon its edge. One was a very lovely young lady, with long brown hair braided carefully down her back and a soft looking pink dress, dirtied by age. She was very plain looking, but in a charming way. The other was a strange red-furred beast sitting upon four powerful looking legs with cuffs on each foot. Its face appeared to be a mix of a feline and canine, with feathers in the main trailing along his spine. A marking of “XIII’ was patterned upon one shoulder. His eyes were intense and sacred.

The woman got up and bowed slightly before speaking, her dainty hands placed together by her chest. “Oh hello. You must be that person Cloud and the others went into the city for. My name is Aerith. And this is Red XIII.”

The beast bowed his head and Chrome did much the same. “I’m Chrome Animalia. Nice to meet ya Aerith. I guess I’m gonna go on this goose chase with y’all.”

“Seems like it.” Cloud huffed as he removed the oversized sword from his back. He glanced back and forth, “We have two tents. We can make camp here and then start heading towards a spot in the morning. This ditch doesn’t look like its been scouted for a while.”

“Let’s hope so.” Aerith worried. Tifa stretched, “Well at least there’s another girl with us now. It’s hard dealing with so many sweaty boys. Except you Red…”

The beast seemed to give a smile and to Chrome’s shock it spoke in a deep yet raspy voice, “Thank you Tifa.”

Cloud shook his head as he started to assemble the tents. Aerith found herself at Chrome’s side. “So tell me about yourself.”

“Nah.” She distantly gazed, and found a stone. She threw it as far as she could, and it landed a few feet away with a soft plop, the sand stirring just a bit. “I’m really not that interesting.”

“For someone with a bounty of two million gil on their head?” Tifa placed her hands on her hips.

It was starting to get dark. Chrome shivered slightly and without hesitating, conjured a fire spell in her hands. “Well she knows how to use materia. That alone can get you wanted by that damn company.” Barret observed.

“I like my fire materia. I set my barracks ablaze.” Chrome told reluctantly.

“Why?”

“My brother…” She told and held her head with her other hand. “It’s…it’s too soon…No I can’t relive that right now.”

“Hey it’s okay…” Aerith told as she kneeled next to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us if you’re not ready. We’re glad to have you. I hope that we all can become close friends.”

Chrome smiled warmly and blushed. “Uh yeah…I hope so too.”

“Alright everyone. Let’s get some rest. We’ll meet up on the plateau in the morning. We need to devise a plan of action.”  Cloud barked.

“Yes sir…” Tifa grumbled as she entered the tent first. There was a surprising amount of room, Chrome noted as she entered the flaps. “Here…” Tifa calmly handed the newcomer a flask of water, “You seemed like you had been drinking a lot…maybe it’s a good idea to rehydrate.”

Cautiously she took it. She glanced in the liquid and chugged it. After taking a breath, she glanced to the dark-haired woman, “why are you all being so nice to me? I’m a complete stranger!”

“Anyone who’s wanting to take Shinra down has is good in our eyes. Just don’t stab anyone in their sleep and we’ll get along.”

Aerith gestured, “Trust me…Cloud is annoying but that would be going too far.”

Chrome chuckled at the joke and felt herself relaxing. “Alright. I’ll give this a shot. I hope this is worth my while.”

“It will be.” Tifa promised. “Try to rest.”

“G’night.” She noted before taking off her jacket and using the sleeves as a blanket. She breathed in the scent of it, and the stale cling of cologne still lingered in its seems. “Djos…” She whispered before letting a few tears go and closing her eyes into a deep slumber.


	2. Mysterious Ninja/Junon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shocking discovery regarding their newest member, the group meets a strange new girl, Yuffie, who is hell-bent on finding materia and fighting Shinra. They come upon the town of Junon and fight a misshappen monster while saving a little girl who seems to have a connection to a dolphin. After the fight is won and the girl is safe, Chrome reflects a bit on her past with Aerith who seems to be warming up to her easily.

“Tifa!” Aerith harshly whispered as the first rays of the sunlight began to trickle through the fabric of the tent. Tifa groaned as she awoke, but her eyes shot open at the pale face of her friend.

Aerith’s face was twisted into a skewed expression of horror. “There’s something wrong with Chrome!”

She pointed at their new companion, who was dead asleep on her stomach not too far from the two. Her arms were completely wrapped around a pillow, and her head flat on the floor. She snored slightly. Tifa glanced over the ex-SOLDIER and shrugged, “I’m not sure what…” She trailed off as she spotted her left leg. It was pointing to the tent’s ceiling.

The black-haired woman gave a little retch as she tried to calm her breathing. “Okay…I’m sure there’s a viable explanation for this…”

Chrome muttered something as she adjusted herself in her sleep, violently kicking towards the tent flap. The sound of a thud arose and within seconds, her leg was detached from her body. The two girls squealed and ran outside the tent.

Cloud, Barret and Red all immediately ran outside. The leader grabbed fast at his weapon, “What’s the problem?”

“Yeah what are you fools all screaming about?”

Tifa felt herself sweating a little bit as Chrome emerged from the tent. “Yeah…what in tarnation is all the commotion about?” She was balancing herself on her right leg while using the sturdy tent pole to prop herself up.

“Your leg!” Aerith exclaimed, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Oh this?” She wiggled her left pant leg softly and chuckled, seeing the lump of metal and wood that fell in her rest. “That’s my prosthetic!”

“Prosthetic?” Cloud questioned, “You were injured?”

“Naw…” She admitted as she sat down and dragged the appendage from the tent. She exposed her stump, that had a metal attachment to it. The others watched with curious intentions. “I was born without it. My brother always told me that it was the payment I had to give to get such raw talent. Little shit.” She had a warm smile on her face as she replaced her fake leg. “Comes with good benefits! I can store a lot of shit in this baby!”

"I guess we're more alike than it seems." Barret told playfully. She scoffed back up at him, "In your dreams! You're like twice my size and three times as quick to snap big guy!" 

They watched her for a few moments play around with the intricate interior of her leg before Cloud sighed. “Come on, let’s stop messing around. We’re heading towards the town of Junon. Maybe we can pick up a bit more information there.”

They packed away the tents and started to follow along a dusty trail.

Eventually the sandy dunes of outer Midgar became a lush green plain with mountains popping up on the horizon. Chrome got to show off her skills with her pocket knife, quickly dealing with any sort of antagonistic forces that reared their ugly heads. She worked well with fire materia, and even managed to lure a few of the beasts at hand with her whip and whistle. After dealing with a group of a few monsters, they all began to appreciate their surroundings. The sky was a deep azure blue, and the touch of the electric company that they all so despised was nowhere to be seen for miles. But that changed almost instantly after walking a few miles.

A large plateau with an abandoned mako factory atop its surface seemed to jut out from the very center of a massive field. Chrome blew a whistle at the oversized bird perched atop its tip. She wiped the sweat from her brow and drank deep from a flask before exhaling, “Wow! What a beauty! Is that an egg I see?”

“That’s Fort Condor.” Aerith told softly after finishing her portion of food for the morning’s trip.

Barret nodded, wiping crumbs from his beard, “Yeah that is where we helped protect that little eggy from Shinra’s evil, grubby hands.”

“Like to tame me a monster that size.” Chrome clicked her tongue, “Be a mighty fine challenge.”

Tifa hummed, “You can tell you grew up on a farm, your accent is thick.”

The dark-skinned girl rubbed the back of her hair, “Aw shucks…I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about!” Tifa shrugged, “It’s kind of fun to listen to.”

Chrome felt her insides ignite with a giggly passion, trying to keep her composure cool.  She flaunted slightly, “Why thank ya.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they approached the chocobo farm Chrome inhaled deeply. “That’s a smell you don’t forget.” She exhaled with relief and excitedly ran to the open pens of the large yellow birds in question. They were drawn to her almost, walking up to her with beady eyes. She stroked each of their necks, petting their heads with care. Cloud shook his head, “We’re gonna be back here later. Come on.”

“Spoil sport…” she grumbled and then glanced to Tifa. She watched her for a moment, admiring her fit form in the daylight. She seemed to move so gracefully, effortlessly and her long black hair flowing in the gentle breezes was like inky streams of silky water. The team was coming the edge of a forest full of shadows and the sounds of strange creatures within. “So I get that you, Cloud and Barret were a thing but what about these fellas?”

Aerith felt herself being glanced at and sighed, “I was about to join them to help escape the Turks. They were after me because I apparently have the genetics of some ancient, extinct race of people who had natural magical strength. When they captured me…this gross scientist…he…” Her head hung low, voice failing her.

Red shook his head and grumbled, “Hojo. He attempted to have the two of us breed. I am also one of the last of my kind.”

Chrome stood for a moment, feeling rage starting to fill her chest. She wasn’t sure whether or not to laugh at the idiocy of the mad scientist in question or vomit at the nauseating idea. She spat forcefully, “Damn Shinra! They destroy everything they touch!” She moved over to Aerith quickly and slammed her hand onto the dainty girl’s shoulders. She blinked a few times at her new friend and saw a passion in her glowing green eyes. While Chrome spoke, her fingers dug protectively into her skin, “I’ll make to keep those sick fucks away from you.”

Aerith could feel her face become red and gave a wobbly smile, “Thank you…”

She eyed Cloud sharply and huffed, “Right? We’re all going to make sure she’s safe from them?”

“Our intent is to destroy Shinra. We will do much better than just that.” He crossed his arms and gave a very small grin. Chrome returned his gesture but noticed something humanoid moving about in the underbrush of the foliage ahead. Barrett spotted it to and stuck his gun-arm in defense, “What’s that moving around back there? Show yourself!”

“Jeez big guy calm down! Don’t be so damn trigger happy!!” Chrome begged as she slapped his metal arm playfully.

He grumbled, “Quiet!!”

For a moment there was quiet silence. But then a screech of a human came, and from the darkness came a tiny, skinny pale girl with shorter black hair cut into a bob around her neck. She had a strange green and white outfit on, and a headband tightly placed behind her bangs. She wielded a large shuriken and whipped it about carelessly. “Alright!” She demanded in her high-pitched voice, “Hand over your materia and nobody gets hurt!” It seemed like she couldn’t stand still, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“Oh boy…how terrifying…” Chrome muttered as she brought out her pistol and started to take aim.

The girl didn’t even flinch, and even antagonized her, “I’m shaking in my boots. BRING IT!”

“No don’t…she doesn’t look like she’s with them.” Cloud demanded as he tried to think of a way to deal with this twitching, mysterious ninja.  “Tifa, you deal with her.”

“Can do.” She saluted and sauntered towards the strange girl. The ninja scowled and almost hissed, “Oh it’s on bitch!”

Tifa sighed in disappointment and gave a solid punch to the leaping ninja’s gut, felling her within an instant. She lay in the clearing of the forest, groaning. Aerith placed her hands on her hips, her sheathed spear wiggling slightly with each movement, “Always has to end in violence?”

“I’d like to see you come up with a better way to deal with a crazy person…” Barret chuckled. Red XIII started to make his way over to the girl to sniff at her body but she groaned and sat up, blinking for a moment. She held her head with regret, “Man I can’t believe I lost…”

She jumped over to Cloud’s side and swiftly punched his gut a few times. He barely reacted, only gazing to her with a cocked eyebrow. “You spikey headed jerk! Let’s go one more time.”

He scoffed, “Not interested…”

Offended, she leapt to the center of the team and started to wildly throw fists in everyone’s directions, “Oh some kind of chicken are ya? Put em up! Stay and fight! FIGHT I SAID!”

“Boy doggie, she’s more feisty than a nervous chocobo!” Chrome chuckled, backing away from her slowly. The mysterious ninja shook her knuckles and squinted. “You’re just all scared of me.”

“We’re petrified.” Cloud chuckled, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Just as I thought! What do you expect! I’m a skilled professional!” She placed her hand to her chest, puffing it with pride before leaping over once more to the right side of the group. “If you’re lucky we can try fighting again later!” She started to walk off but turned around and pouted slightly, her shoulders hunched and head low, “I’m leaving…really…”

Cloud sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tifa nudged him slightly and he grumbled, “Wait a second.”

The ninja’s eyes lit up and her voice was teeming with enthusiasm. “What do you want something from me? You want my help??”

“Yeah…if you want to come help us destroy shinra that is.”

“Shinra! I hate those guys! I guess if you really want me that badly…” She put her fingers to her lips and winked, “I’ll come along!”

“Great…” He turned around and started heading towards the chocobo farm once more. The girl stood there in disbelief, “Hey! You didn’t ask me my name!”

None of them stopped to hear her complaining, but she stomped next to Cloud’s side and pushed him, “Which is Yuffie you jerk!”

“Well Yuffie. You better keep up to pace. We don’t take kindly to slowpokes.”

Barret gave a disgruntled sigh as they stopped to the inn, “How do we keep getting stuck with these people?”

 

* * *

 

 

Within the morning, they had set out once more. Within a few hours, they came upon a cozy village tucked away in the shadow of a large cliffside military base. It was nestled next to the ocean, although what was left of the coast wasn’t much. Most of the beach was impaled with beams from previous construction and the roots of the city above. Even from here, the end of a gigantic canon was seen peering out into the ocean. The houses and shops of residents were barely standing and the roads were whittled away. Concrete slabs replaced trees here, piles of discarded gear were littered about. Weathered, tired occupants that lived within the town were mindlessly going about their own business.

“This place is so run down…” Tifa whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

They moved quickly down to the beach area, witnessing the polluted tinge coming from rusty steel support beams that were just a small sample of what held the large city above. A small girl with brown hair in a pink dress was waving to something in the clearer part of the waters. “Hey mister dolphin!” She giggled gently, blowing a whistle. Chrome’s eyes lit up as a large dolphin leapt majestically from the water, swimming up to her with happy squeaks. “Wow! I ain’t the only tamer round these parts it seems!”

“My name is Pricilla!” She told the water creature, but it looked towards Cloud and his group. The little girl nervously glanced to him, “Who are you guys? You don’t look like you’re from Shinra.”

“We’re here to get information on how to fight them.” Cloud told as he got down on his knee, meeting her eyes.”Why should I believe you?” The girl told angrily, but just as Cloud was starting to explain Aerith’s pointed to something large approaching from the sea. “What is that?” She exclaimed frightened.

 

A large otherworldly fish emerged, floating above the water and snaking through the air like a dragon. It threateningly approached the dolphin, who sat paralyzed with fear. The girl quickly dashed out and swam into the water, urging it to leave. “Swim away!” She begged, only to be knocked unconscious by a blow of the monster’s tail.

As Barret and Chrome shot round after round into the monster, Cloud dived into the water and recovered Pricilla’s body, carefully placing her onto the beach. The seas were being thrashed about by the pure raw strength of the monster at large, tossing Red XIII about as he was trying to approach. Tifa managed to hit at its tail when it came close. Aerith brought the girl back to consciousness with her materia just as Yuffie was jumping onto the oversized scaly beast and stuck multiple large knives into its spine. It was felled within seconds and its body collapsed onto the steel beams.

 

An older gentleman ran into the area as Cloud shook the tiny girl. “Come on!” He begged.

“We need to do CPR!” The old man told, “She needs air!”

“Right…” Cloud nervously pressed his hands to her chest and filled his lungs with air. He pressed their mouths together and exhaled deeply before trying once more. Pricilla sputtered and coughed, her chest moving once more.

“You did it!” Aerith told excitedly as the old man plucked her body up. “She needs to rest…thank you.”

As they turned in for the night, Chrome gave him a gentle punch. “What was that for?”

“What you did was very brave. You seem like a good soul Cloud.” The former ex-SOLDIER told with an admiring gaze.

He shrugged off her words, “And if it weren’t for you, Yuffie and Barret the monster might have killed her and the dolphin. It’s good to have people here with long range skills. So…thanks Chrome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Trying to fit seven people between beds and the floor proved difficult. Chrome sat up by the window, looking at the pale moon illuminating the land beyond the town. She cracked open a paper case of cigarettes and made sure the window was cracked open. With a few flicks of her finger next to the materia orb, she lit a small flame above her finger and set it to the end. She inhaled the first few sweet wisps deeply.

“You shouldn’t smoke you know. It’s bad for you.” Aerith told gently, coming next to her gently. Chrome was alerted at first but relaxed, seeing her body emerge from the darkness. “I know.” She muttered. The marroon-hair girl tilted her chin at her, “What are you still doing up?”

“Cloud’s talking in his sleep again.” She noted, pointing towards her bed. The blonde was on the floor, sweat beading along his forehead and his body flipping back and forth. He muttered to himself. “I’m a light sleeper…always have been. And it just…makes me worried.”

“Poor guy…seems like he has it rough.” Chrome thought for a few moments, “My bed’s over there…if you wanna take it.”

“Oh I could never…” She placed her hands on her dressy lap. Aerith took in the bright glow of Chrome’s eyes even in the darkness. “So. Shinra took your farm.”

“Took it…yeah…” Chrome took a deep drag of the cigarette. “Stole it was more like. Same difference I suppose. They tricked my family. Tricked my sick mother. They promised they would take care of the land…and all they used it for was to build their damn city and that fucking reactor.”

“You said you had a brother too right?” She leaned in curiously. “Where is he?”

“Dead.” She told with a dead-pan voice, “He died…just about a month before I met you guys.”

Aerith lowered her gaze, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay…you didn’t know.”

They met eyes once more after a small amount of silence, “You were only on the run from Shinra for a month? What did you do to deserve such a heavy bounty?”

Chrome scoffed, feeling her haughtiness starting to emerge once more. “Arson. Impersonation of a fellow SOLDIER. Reckless abandonment. Thievery. Grand theft auto. General bullshit and tomfuckerrey.”

Aerith giggled, and Chrome felt herself melting just a little. This woman was amazingly adorable. She placed her hand in front of her lips. “I don’t think that last one is a real crime.”

“Could be.” Chrome gulped as she lowered Aerith’s hand down just a bit, “You should…show it off. You have a lovely smile.”

For a moment they looked at one another and they studied one another. The world for all it had wronged them seemed at peace. The flower girl placed her hand on her friend’s. She gauged her for a reaction. Chrome decided to be bold, and squeezed gently at her fingers. She gulped deeply as Aerith responded by cupping their hands together.

“Do…you…” Chrome barely could talk. Aerith gave her a gentle, welcoming gaze. “Want to sleep…in my…bed…”

“Of course.” She stood up and bent down, propping the ex-SOLDIER to her feet. “Come on then.”

“I…I can wake up early…nobody will…” for once Chrome felt like she was at a loss for words.

“Sh…” She sat into the bed and pulled the covers down. She pat it down and invited Chrome next to her. She looked over her shoulder, watching the others rest for just a moment before breathing out and laying next to Aerith. She was warm, and smelled of flowery perfume. Her skin seemed flawless, almost radiant. Her hair was still perfectly tucked about her face.  She unwound her silky pink ribbon and slid it into Chrome’s hand before giving a loving smile. “Goodnight. Rest well.” Aerith pulled the covers about her shoulders and twisted onto her side.

“Goodnight…” Chrome felt her heart leaping from her chest as she turned away from her and clutched tightly onto the ribbon. Somehow despite all this, it was the best rest the beastmaster had in years.


	3. The Ceremony/The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud ceremony in the city above Junon awakens the team. Chrome pries herself from a waking nightmare. When news of the new Shinra president arriving, they decided to infiltrate the boat that Rufus takes. They meet an unlikely enemy and find themselves on a new continent.

The thunderous sound of obnoxious music pried the heavy lids back from Chrome's blazing green eyes. She groaned as she rolled over, feeling the empty space where Aerith no longer remained. There was only her leftover warmth and the smell embedded into the sheets. The ex-SOLDIER clutched tightly at the pink ribbon, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and letting out a deep sigh. She shuffled over the bathroom and closed the door firmly.

She looked at the mirror.

But it wasn't Chrome gazing back. "Hey Chrome." The image spoke softly with a deep tone in his voice. Every feature of hers was mimicked, save for the thick dash of hair upon his chin. The room became chilled, and her breath started to fog. The edges of the mirror became frosted over with ice. Chrome grabbed her cigarettes with shaky hands, clawing one free from the packaging while the rest tumbled onto the slippery floor coated in a sheet of frost.

The image smiled and reached his hand out beyond the surface of the wall, "You gonna do your best for me today?" Chrome lit the cigarette's end and inhaled its contents quickly. "Get...get out of my head Djos." She nervously commanded, letting the smoke dribble over her lips before blowing a plume along the glass. When the smog died down, she saw her own sweat-covered form once more. She rapidly dosed herself with the lukewarm water dribbling from the faucet and left the room, down the steps and back into the village.

* * *

 

 

Barret stated the obvious, “Seems like something’s going up at the city.”

“Yeah no shit.” Chrome scoffed as she stepped in, giving him a small bump on the hip with her own. He stumbled. The team stared at her as she stepped in, and then returned to musing about what to do next.

Priscilla stepped from her door, and onto her porch. Cloud waltzed up the steps. “Are you okay now?” He asked softly.

“I am.” She told back with a nervous smile, “Thanks for helping.” She shyly drug her foot in the dirt when she hit the ground and addressed the team as a whole, “I’m sorry I mistook you for members of Shinra.”

She handed Cloud a special amulet that seemed to radiate with energy. “Materia…” Yuffie whispered softly as she tried to reach for it. The leader grumbled and placed the object in question into his pocket. “Not on your life squirt.”

“That music is really starting to get grating…” Tifa told as she placed a pinkie finger into her ear.

Barret chuckled and snapped along to the beat, “Sure is lively.”

Priscilla pointed up to the city, “I heard they’re reciting for the president’s arrival.”

“All that noise just for a recital?” Aerith pondered.

“Knowing how badly Shinra plans shit…he probably will be there.” Chrome muttered.

Priscilla looked down to her feet, “Grandma and grandpa told me the beaches were once beautiful here. But after shinra built their city, the waters became polluted and their building blocked out the sun. I grew up raised on that story…I hate them so much.”

Aerith placed her hands on her hip in thought, “Do you think Rufus wants to cross the ocean from here? What does that mean Sephiroth already flew by?”

Red placed his paw to his jowls and glared to the blonde leader. “Didn’t you finish Rufus off Cloud?”

Cloud went silent before Barret cut off the tension, “We got to get up there and investigate! Maybe we can climb the tower?”

“No!” The little girl begged, “there’s high voltage running underneath it, so don’t wander near it…it’s dangerous. But…I bet we could use Mr. Dolphin to throw one of you up there! Follow me!” She dashed off towards the remnants of the beach.

Tifa nervously bit her fingernails, “A high voltage tower you say…” She saluted, “Well good luck Cloud!”

“Wait wh….” He became white as a ghost as Tifa took Chrome and Aerith away by pushing them along. Aerith shook her head softly, “Better leave it to Cloud!”

“A higher ranked SOLDIER that has the best training…he’s the perfect guy for the job!” Chrome agreed.

Reluctantly the leader pulled away and stormed off towards the sands. “Good plan guys.” Barret nodded. “Now with him off our backs we can find a way to get to Rufus.”

“I heard someone say there was a ship coming along. Maybe we can sneak inside somehow.” Yuffie plotted, rubbing her hands together.

 

* * *

 

 

The ship was littered with Shinra soldiers. Yuffie however seemed determined. Without warning, she leapt onto the nearest contact point and intense silence coated the area. Within seconds, she flew back over the ship’s edge and returned to her team, a bundle of stolen uniforms in her grasp.

Chrome sadly plucked one that seemed to fit her and shook her head, “I…just can’t put this on again.”

“What?” Yuffie yelled as her tone became somewhat less blaring when she placed on the large mask of  low ranking SOLDIER. “After all this effort I went through?”

“Don’t worry. It looks like she grabbed a few of the navy officer’s clothes too.” Barret chuckled as he picked up a salior’s uniform. “You and I can go together. We can work as a team! Two won’t seem as suspicious as one.”

She smiled up to him warmly, “Alright you big lug, you convinced me.”

Chrome couldn’t help but giggle along with the others as Barret stuffed himself into the sailor’s outfit. His muscles nearly burst the seams, but somehow he managed to get himself in, carefully placing the hat upon his head. “Alright. Now just sneak on board and act natural.”

“Uh…” Tifa pointed her thumb to Red XIII, who was hunched over in his disguise. His tail was sticking out from the pants, and he barely could fit the mask on over his long nose.

“They’ll be too busy trying to appease Rufus that they won’t have time to look at him.”

“I shall do my best.” The creature stated as he attempted to rise on his hind legs, but just ended up dancing and scrambling along. One by one, the team parted ways and headed onto the ship.

Chrome ended up sticking close to Barret, and they watched as the water swelled up along the side of the boat and the ocean began to part away. SOLDIERS filled the deck, walking to a fro. She blinked a few times before setting her hand on his good arm, “You know, you didn’t have to do all that just for me.”

He silently glowered down at her and gave a paternal smile, “You and I ain’t so different Chrome. You got a messed up leg, my arm’s a gun. Aerith told me about your brother this morning, she told all of us. It’s shitty…how much this damn company took away from each of us.”

 

* * *

 

 

They shuffled up towards the main cabin and stared inside the glass at the president. Rufus…Chrome had only seen him in posters but seeing his fair skin in the flesh was gut-wrenching at best. He was so…beautiful for someone who had such disdain against the planet and her people.  With silky blonde hair that tumbled perfectly about his shoulders, and a pure white coat he looked radiant. Standing next to his side was a bulky, beefy man who was overfed and overly red in the face. He had dark black hair that seemed to line his entire face.

She wanted to do nothing more than to punch the glass, shatter it and strangle the air from his throat. But they had to act calm, and let things be. There was no reason to jeopardize anyone. A uniformed SOLDIER made its way over to their side and gently lifted up his mask. Cloud’s waif-like face stared back for only a split second before the leather came back down around his face. Chrome nudged Barret who got the silent message quickly.

“Rufus and Heidegger are in there just yucking it up.” Barret told with a hiss in his voice. “They’re this close and we can’t do a damn thing to em…”

“Easy big guy.” Chrome calmed him down for just a moment, “Let’s get to where we’re going and then we can make a formal plan.”

“Right.” Cloud nodded.

“It just is so frustratin! Because of him. Biggs…Wedge…Jessie!” He clenched his fist with anger then stormed off shaking with rage, “God I can’t take it anymore! I wanna settle things right here and now!”

Just as the two ex-SOLDIERs glanced to each other with exchanging expressions of terror, the alarm made them all leap onto their feet.

“EMERGENCY” the female voice announced over the speakers, “REPORTS OF A SUSPICIOUS CHARACTER ABOARD THE SHIP. THOSE NOT ON DETAIL, SEARCH THE SHIP. REPORT WHEN FOUND.” While the message repeated itself, Cloud felt himself stumble.

Barret shook his head, “Damn! Did they find us?”

Rufus and his companion left the area, and Chrome cocked her eyebrow, “I don’t think so…”

Cloud gently urged them along, “No it’s not us.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they returned to the deck, the hoards of SOLDIERs that had been patrolling the ship had completely vanished. The team met in the center, all in disguises. “Everyone alright?” A few people asked simultaneously. They performed their head count and sighed with relief.

“Huh?” Aerith bluntly hummed.

Tifa crossed her arms in the tight suit, “Everyone’s here right?”

Barret had a sheen of sweat start to line his forehead, “Hey wait…you don’t think…the suspicious character…”

“Sephiroth?” Cloud stated, hoping he was wrong.

Tifa threw her arms up desperately, “You don’t really think that do you?”

“How the hell should I know?” The muscular man asked, shifting his weight about.

Cloud gave a determined gaze, “Let’s find out. Two of you, come with me. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“I haven’t seen Sephiroth yet.” Chrome noted, clenching her fist. “Come on Red. Let’s get this figured out together.”

“Alright.” He nodded and followed behind her on all fours as Cloud descended into the holds below. '

* * *

 

 

Her will to find the strange man at large was nearly bent as she saw the first few splatters of blood along the walls. She gulped hard, following the blonde leader.

“Are you alright?” Red asked, gently coming to her side. “Yeah…” She lied, feeling her hands shaking. Flashes of memories seemed to be getting stronger with each whiff of blood she inhaled. A few of the soldiers were groaning as they lay upon the ground, but the majority were gone.

Between the metal walkways hanging above, one lone captain stood up among the rest. Cloud went to check on him, turning him around. But his face was drained of blood, and a large hole had pierced his stomach. He flopped lifelessly down and Chrome felt herself freeze up.

 

* * *

 

 

A figure emerged from the very ground itself, reality warping around his body. He had a long, tired face with sharp features. His silver hair parted in the center of his forehead and tumbled down his body like a cascading waterfall. His piercing green eyes were snake-like and hypnotizing. Although he was thin, his shoulders were broad and he hunched over with evil intent.  He wore a dark leather coat, and he radiated fear. Everything about this man was intimidating, and he floated limply and unnaturally above the ground.

“Sephiroth…You’re alive.” Cloud muttered under his breath.

The man finally landed on the ground and looked to him confused, shaking his head. “Who are you?” He asked with a distorted voice.

“You don’t remember me? I’m Cloud!” The blonde spoke with a slight desperation in his voice. “Sephiroth…what are you thinking? What are you doing? Why are you hurting people?”

“The time…is now…” The man simply responded, gazing up at the ceiling.

“what? What are you saying? Be more sp…” Just as Cloud reached out to him, the man once again levitated into the air and violently thrashed about. He knocked Chrome and Red down as he escaped the area, and what was left behind the team could barely comprehend.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an amalgamation, a Y-shaped creature made of wrapped up purple muscle, sinew and veins. A slightly humanoid form jut out from its center, its tree-like base trying to root itself into the metal floors. “What the fuck…” Chrome shakily asked as she desperately reached for her gun. Red leapt up and chomped down on the beast’s arm, tearing away at its flesh. Chrome cocked and loaded her gun, firing strong rounds into the ‘chest’ area. Cloud grabbed at his sword and thrust blows into the base over and over.

Chrome found herself out of ammo, and dug out her pocket knife. With a few flicks of the materia, the weapon changed from a small pocket knife to a large knight’s sword. She yelled, aiming towards the arm Red was working on chewing off. It fell with a thump upon the floor. Cloud effortlessly chopped its base in two, and within seconds the beast melted into a puddle, the very remnants seeming to dissipate into the thin air.

What was left over was a disgusting tentacle writhing and twitching. Cloud panted as he hovered over it. Chrome could feel her innards lurching. “I’ve seen this somewhere before…”

Just as he speculated, Tifa and Yuffie burst into the room, walking over to him. “We heard commotion and ughhhh.” Yuffie noted the object they stared at. “What the hell is that?”

“Jenova’s arm.” Cloud answered as he reached down to it. But just as he was able to feel it in his fingers, it also dissipated into vapors. Chrome shuttered and held her head, “This is the kind of shit you guys are dealing with?”

“It WAS Sephiroth then…” Cloud pondered, looking to where the man had exited. “Back at Shinra he had taken Jenova’s head…but he must have her entire body now.”

“Who is Jenova?” Chrome asked Tifa desperately.

“It took us a while to figure that one out too but we eventually discovered it was the guy’s mom. But it looks and seems so alien.”

“What was he talking about…the time is now?” Cloud scrunched his nose with thought. He motioned to Chrome and Yuffie, “He went searching for the Promised Land so he could rule the planet about 5 years ago. He came back and killed Rufus’ father, the former president of Shinra. And you…” He motioned to the team he brought with him, “We all saw him. He was carrying Jenova with him. He wants to take her with him to this so called Promised Land.”

The two soaked in the information, only for the female voice to interrupt once more. “DOCK WORKERS. WE ARE ARRIVING TO COSTA DEL SOL IN FIVE MINUTES.”

“We better get back in our uniforms.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ship docked. Chrome nervously left alongside the others, eyes still wide with the image of the alien creature’s body writing about in the ship. But her worries seemed to dissipate the moment she felt the heat of the sun hit her dark skin. The beach beyond was clear and clean, free of pollution. The air was thick and hot, smelling of mixed drinks and sun-tan lotion. She whistled softly at a woman sunbathing in a bikini nearby and chuckled, “Well, I have a feeling I know what I’ll be doing until we make headway.”

“It’s good for us to mingle like regular folk here.” Barret nodded in response. Red XIII looked miserable, his fur sagging on his body.

“Too bad you had to get rid of that suit. He looked so cute. And so did Chrome! You two looked like you could be father and daughter!” Aerith told with a soft giggle. Chrome felt her head whip around at the noise and blushed as Barret grumbled.

“I mean I am only 22.” Chrome shrugged.

“I was not cute!” Barret huffed.

“You could so use those clothes for pajamas.” Tifa suggested.

Cloud hummed, “You looked like a bear trying to fit inside a marshmallow.”  

“The hell you guys mean?” He shook his fist towards them and lowered it a bit when he got over to Chrome’s eyes. He pointed his finger at her nose, “You’re lucky I like you!”

Red panted a bit, “Would you kindly hurry this up? My nose is getting dry from the heat.”

“Come on.” Chrome motioned and took her jacket off. The team’s eyes went to her back and noted a large tattoo of a roaring Adamantoise perched on its hindlegs. “Wow.” Tifa told with admiration.

“How long did it take you to get that?” Aerith asked placing her hand on the shoulder where the turtle’s head stopped. Chrome felt her body shake a bit, “A few days…wasn’t much.”

“It’s very lovely linework.” Tifa complemented.

“Old…family symbol.” She trailed off, trying not to think too much into it. “I’m gonna get Red somewhere cool. You guys go ahead.”

“Just don’t wander too far everyone. We can take a small break buy by tomorrow night we’re going to head out.” Cloud told.


	4. Costa Del Sol/Mt Corel and North Corel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enjoys a small break at the beach, but quickly makes their way towards the mountain in the distance. Chrome reveals more about her lost sibling and Barret starts to open up about his past. After seeing the destruction Shinra wrought upon the village, Barret is assulted by a few locals.

Chrome whistled happily as she strolled down the beach, listening to the satisfying crunch of the sand under her shoes. A few bathers had lined up with large white and blue striped umbrellas, towels splayed out and soaking in the rays. Drink glasses clinked and sloshed about with mixed alcohols and juices, the smell of savory fish and suntan lotion mixing in the air.

While she walked, she was watching Cloud. The tall blonde leader was gazing distantly at the waves of the crystal blue ocean, his own glowing eyes matching its hue. He was an enigma for sure…she couldn’t quite read him yet. She stopped for a moment, leaning upon a wooden boat and thought…why didn’t she ever hear of him at the training base?

Sephiroth was legendary so it was obvious she heard his name through the walls and grapevines but never anything about a Cloud. Sure there was that guy Zack who was starting to make it big just as she had destroyed the base.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sultry skin of a nearby bikini-cladded girl. Chrome felt everything in her brain turn to mush and a grin like no other replaced her sullen stare. The sun was burning down its brightest and the call of the gulls overpowered the rush of the ocean waves. The skin of the woman lying down in the plastic yellow beach chair was a tawny brown, dotted with beads of sweat.

This was the life.

 She walked in front of the girl, swaying her hips a bit before posing and exposing the tattoo on her back a bit. “Hey…” She told with honey in her tone, before eying Tifa in the distance. She looked…sad. Her motivation turned quickly towards her comrade. Just as she was coming back into the small village town, she noticed a ball being kicked between two children near a parked mustard-colored van. At first it seemed like they were hitting it from a pole in the shadows, but the movement was too deliberate.

Chrome was amused to find that Red XIII was hitting the ball back and forth with his tail. He eyed her and huffed, placing his muzzle over his paws. “I’m not in control of that. It has a mind of it’s own.”

“Right.” She played along, rolling her eyes a bit. The children looked to her with big, wide eyes and pouted slightly. Their ball had lost a bit of momentum and sat pathetically on the hot cobblestone. She kicked it towards the boy, and absconded towards the inn. She peeked inside for a moment, cocking her eyebrow slightly at the groaning sound coming from the restrooms. Sounded like Barret. She decided to leave him to his business.

Chrome sighed, stepping out once more. She had lost track of Tifa. Distracted by the thought of her friend’s forlorn gaze, she spotted a bird gently land upon the orange tiles of the rooftops that connected the inn to the bar and lined across the top of the curved bridge.

Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Barret and Red all seemingly stepped to her location within a few moments. Tifa seemed a bit less saddened, but her face still appeared distant.

 

* * *

 

 

“You okay?” Chrome nudged her gently as they had silently agreed to head out of the town for now, starting along the landscape of a new continent.

Tifa shrugged slightly, “It’s nothing really. I just met an old friend. It just makes me sad…”

“Sad?” The ex-SOLDIER chuckled softly, “Wouldn’t seeing them make you feel better?”

“When he’s the only one besides Cloud left? No. Not really.”

Chrome grumbled a bit, looking to her feet. Barret came close to her and slapped her back loudly. She jumped and huffed, rubbing the spot for a moment before he gave her a flash of a smile. “Come on kid, you’re wasting time trying to count grains of sand stuck in your shoes.” He wiggled her jacket in front of her. She recalled briefly handing it to him when they had entered Costa De Sol. “thanks for holding onto that Barret.”

He touched it carefully before handing it back, “The stitching is beautiful. Did you do that yourself?”

She shook her head and clutched it tightly to her chest. The distant smell of faded cologne still lingered within it. “No. That was Djos. He was the more artsy of the two of us.” She smiled but her eyes seemed almost dim for once, “I remember once finding him sitting on top of our hill. I was covered in muck and sweat and yet there he was just painting. He was so great at it too…he could paint anything and everything. But he always had a hard time with creatures. I always got so mad at him, called him lazy. He knew I was playing through.” Her voice cracked a bit and she swallowed the tears starting to well. Barret hung his head, shaking it slowly.

“I don’t know what happened to his art once Shinra took over the farm.” She admitted, placing her arms in the sleeves. The Adamantoise faced Aerith now, the flowergirl paused for a moment to admire the sheer strength and physique of her friend’s muscles. It was a miracle the jacket even fit her.

“Damn Shinra.” Barret gruffly muttered, shaking his metal fist, “We’ll stop them. I promise you we will. They…took people from me too.” He finally admitted, crossing his arms once more. They were coming close to a mountain. “Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. Three old buddies of mine. We were trying to blow up the reactors around Midgar one by one together. With Cloud’s help we managed to snag the first. They…got caught in the crossfire though and ended up suffering.”

“What…were they like?” Chrome asked gently as they started to prepare a quick meal. Barret chewed thoughtful on both his jerky and his words. “You remind me of Jessie. She was a little bit softer than you, but you guys both have this calm air about ya. She was great at hacking and loved to kick butt. Biggs was a regular do-gooder, tall and muscular with a heroic gleam in his eyes. Wedge wasn’t much for looks but he had a good heart.”

For a moment they ate in silence. As Aerith finished her instant tea, she gazed to Barret. “It’s good to remember the people we’ve lost. As long as we keep them close, they’ll never go away. Not really.”

Barret found himself slightly choked at this. Tifa smiled warmly, “That’s…beautiful Aerith.”

“My mom taught me that one.” She giggled gently. “I don’t take any credit for that.”

 

* * *

 

 

They started to climb up the moderately sized rocky mountain. Yuffie showed off some of her skills by effortlessly leaping up the edges of the cliffs. Cloud followed, turning around to make sure Tifa was close by. Red XIII bounded gracefully up the side while Barret fumbled with the eges slightly, throwing his weight around as he struggled on the first few ledges.

Chrome helped prop Aerith up on the steeper slopes, grabbing her by the hand and helping her push off on a few logs. Once they were on solid ground, they took a small break. “Thanks for your help…” The flower girl told the ex-SOLDIER. Chrome scoffed, trying to catch her breath slightly. “It was nothing. They don’t train you hard for that kind of stuff for nothing.”

“You guys okay?” Tifa asked softly, waving her hand.

“Yeah. We’ll be right there!” Chrome turned to face her, and when she faced Aerith again, she noticed a strange gaze to her eyes…almost loving. Her face felt flushed over, watching her come closer and closer until she could feel the sweet breath coming from her friends’ nose. Chrome felt herself freeze into place a bit as Aerith snuck a kiss onto her cheek. Chrome felt warmth tingle and puddle in her toes and fingertips.

Aerith drew back and grinned gently, “I meant that you know. You don’t have to act tough all the time.”

She backed up, and moved around the frozen Chrome, who’s eyes seemed like they could pop out of her skull at any time. She held her cheek, feeling the lingering sensation of the small kiss still vibrating on her skin. A plume of smoke left her nostrils and her heart finally began to swell and beat rapidly.

 

* * *

 

 

Her happiness however soon melted away. She placed her hands upon a singular twisted tree that stood at the very tip of the mountain, gazing at the sight within, feeling her heart sink. “Even here?” Yuffie complained, squeezing her head with either hand and gritting her teeth.

The earth appeared to have a giant scoop taken from it, and sitting within the hole mounted upon steel beams was a glowing, active Shinra mako reactor. Steam rose from its cylindrical core, pulsating with the life energy it so generously sapped from its surroundings. Shockingly, it seemed automatic or abandoned. No workers were spotted, no guards seemed to be lingering nearby. The team darted along the outer rim’s ledge and left the area without another word.

The origins of an abandoned mine cart transportation system stretched for miles into the distance. A latticework of wood and metal was creeping up from the innards of a deep red canyon before them. The musty stench of rotting, wet wood surrounded them. The tracks that once guided the heavy metal carts creaked and groaned as Cloud stepped onto the surface. “Hopefully they’re safe…” Barret gulped as he followed close behind.

 Nimbly, the team glided along, trying not to linger in one spot too long. Up and down, they followed the curves and dips of the track, jumping over holes in its structure. Eventually the dry desert below transmuted into a flowing river, passing effortlessly under a draw bridge nearby. The tracks began to fuse with the bulge of a mountainous ridge. Along the edge of the semi-circular curve, Red’s ears perked up. “What you hearing?” Tifa asked, noticing his body language. Chrome heard it next and smiled, glancing up at the scaffolding that hugged the earth, “I think I know what that is…”

 

* * *

 

The group climbed up the edge, and hidden within a crevice among the stones were three peeping chicks. Their bodies were fluffy and round, almost appearing like cotton balls with beady eyes and tiny beaks. They sat daintily atop a bed of glowing, bright materia that matched the intense glow of the eyes of the two ex-SOLDIERS who stood shoulder to shoulder.  “Awww…” Aerith admired, gently petting one atop the head, “They’re so cute!!”

Tifa turned to Cloud softly and chuckled, “You know what I just noticed Cloud? Your hair looks like a chocobo!”

Chrome huffed as she placed a hand to her chest, and proudly tilted her chin, “Actually these are the chicks of a cockatrice. The mother must be around here somewhere.” She pouted as Cloud tried to reach for the materia, “There’s no way you’ll take that. It’ll disrupt their nest. You’d be as bad as that damn company.”

He lowered his fingers, glancing over with shame. “Come on, let’s leave them be.”

* * *

 

They snuck along the side of the tracks that hugged the mountain, and came to the last stretch of abandoned mining guides that formed into a semi-unstable rope bridge. An errant gust of wind blew, making the whole things shake and groan. A few floating monsters were seen hovering about the exit. “Those are Bombs…” Barret observed, “We can’t be bothering them.”

“Uh…we might not but the wood’s creeky as shit!” Yuffie pointed out, stepping on a single plank. It moaned and the world stood still, waiting for a reaction from a monster.

“Don’t do that!” Red snarled softly, eyes darting about nervously.

“We should just make a run for it.” Tifa told, with quick but silent agreement from the leader. Aerith clutched tightly at her staff and sidled next to Chrome a bit closer for just a moment. “Maybe I can distract em a bit.” She told while humming. She lifted up her pant leg and glanced through a few items within her false leg. “Oh!”

“What you got Chrome?” Barret asked curiously.

“A flare gun!” She proudly displayed the small pistol and snickered, “Stupid jack-offs won’t even notice us!” She aimed it carefully and shot at just the right angle. The Bombs appeared surprised as a sudden flash of red light filled the sky. “Quick! That only lasts a few seconds with that type of ammo! Run for it!”

The team dashed across, a few boards flopping into the distant ground below as their feet slammed onto the foundation. After escaping the sight of the Bombs, and making it to terra-firma the group managed to catch their breath and observe the town coming into view.

 

* * *

 

It was barely a town, more of a collection of tattered buildings barely holding together. A wrecked truck stood at the end of the tracks, almost as if it had collided with a cart at some point. It was rusted beyond age and shambled into hundreds of pieces. A few tents were pitched, boasting fire pits made of barrels before them. Graffiti littered construction signs, fading in the sun. A few villagers standing within the tents gave them angry stares, hunched over and fading back into the shadows.

Three men, all dark skinned and foreboding stepped up to Barret. He gazed to them with a sorrowful expression, not even flinching as one reared back and slammed his fist into the muscled gut of their gunman. The man to the right of him scoffed, flashing a knife back and forth. “Well lookie here. Never thought I would see your face again.”

Chrome felt herself seething with rage as the men prodded him on. The one who punched him snickered, “They kick you out of another town? You’re disgusting. You destroy everything you touch.”

The man to his left pitched in finally, “You got a lot of balls coming back here!”

It was taking every ounce of resistance to not sock these people straight in the face. Aerith placed her hands about Chrome’s arm, helping calm her a little bit. The man on the left spat next to Barret’s shoe, snarling, “North Corel’s a garbage dumb thanks to you.”

“Say something asshole!” The knife-welder stepped forward a bit, threatening him. Barret was flaccid, only gazing off and not meeting any of their faces. He slumped over a bit, “I’m…sorry.”

Cloud stepped next to him, tilting the weight of his large sword slightly.

The man put away his weapon, disappointed. “Fuck…you ain’t even worth the effort. Don’t waste your breath talking to the techno-freak. He and his boyfriend gotta hot date.” With a wave of his hand, the gang disbanded and went back to their business.

Chrome ran to her friend’s side and glanced up at him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” He grunted, turning away from her. “Let’s just…get the hell out of here.”

“I guess we’re on the right path…” Tifa tried to turn their attention towards a large, rusty sign that stated plainly with a white background GOLD SAUCER. With a disgruntled Barret, they approached the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one cut off so quickly. The next chapter will probably be a bit longer. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Art credits to rockformed.deviantart.com  
> And birdhouseisy.twitter.com  
> Thanks guys!


End file.
